


A Scent of Man

by Rozel



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozel/pseuds/Rozel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another in my Observations series, which includes Watching, Waiting and Listening This is for Restorick, Karen L and Janet C - have a wonderful New Year</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scent of Man

**Author's Note:**

> Another observation of Ray

Usual Disclaimer  
I don’t own the characters of Bodie and Doyle, or any others from the TV series. They belong to Mark One Productions and Brian Clemens.  
I borrow them to write fiction for my own (and hopefully your) pleasure, with no financial gain to myself or anyone else.

A SCENT OF MAN

Ray smells!

Depending on what he’s doing, where he’s going or where he’s been, he brings a defining scent as to his activities. 

Sometimes it is the honest sweat of labours; a fast game of squash, at which he nearly always beats me, or a general work out to top up his fitness. Clothed in his sweat soaked tee shirt, he breathes heavily on the bench, toeing off his trainers while rummaging for a towel.

Often, after a mission there is the palpable aroma of gun oil and other residue, dirtying his fingers as well as nestling in his hair. After these events, he bathes for a long time, letting the water rinse off the scent of violence. It is a ritual for him, and I don’t intrude, except to check on him every so often, in case he falls asleep while soaking. I watch quietly from the door as Ray luxuriates in the steaming water for a long, long time, his head resting against the tiles, his eyes closed. 

When he finally emerges, towel wrapped round his hips, he wafts sandalwood everywhere. It is his favourite scent and he uses soap and shampoo containing its oils. He pulls on old clothes, newly washed from the cupboard, scented with whatever fabric softener Rita at the laundrette, uses. It’s usually a fresh version. I love snuggling up to him on these occasions, breathing in his smell.

Even in the kitchen there is a certain bouquet. He loves trying out recipes with herbs and spices – curries, Italian and Spanish food. I know when Ray’s decided to cook, because as soon as I open the door, my nose is assualted by the exotic array of ingredients he’s chosen. Cumin, turmeric, garlic all vying for attention. The food is pretty damned good too.

The occasions when we go out socially for a meal or to meet friends, gives Ray to opportunity to try out his expanding range of aftershaves. He likes Lauren’s ‘Polo’ and Chanel’s ‘Pour Monsieur’, but has recently moved on to Lauder’s ‘Aramis’. It’s woody and green and suits him perfectly. None of these overpowering, heavy aromas for him. He has that bohemian, slightly alternative approach to life, and it’s reflected in his choice of fragrance.

I remember a day on holiday early last year. We had managed to get away for a week. Just the two of us. Damn CI5 – holidays were considered a luxury. We found a quiet place, Canos de Meca, in Spain. We were lounging on the beach where the smell of coconuts constantly invaded my nose. It was then I realised Ray had chosen a suntan oil with that type of base note. The wonderful scent and the sight of his chest and shoulders, tanned and slick with oil made me giddy with desire. He noticed my discomfiture, and laughed quietly, his green eyes twinkling with amusement and his own arousal. We left the beach soon after for the coolness and comfort of our room.

I couldn’t finish without reference to the smell of his skin. Those chilly nights that come with onset of winter, huddled under the duvet in our bed, I bury my nose in his chest, breathing in the unique scent that is him. Too difficult to describe and too intimate to share, you will have to take my word for it. 

And as for me? Who am I? That is for you to decide. I know I am Ray’s


End file.
